mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away
Nixel, Nixel, Go Away is the fourth episode in the second season of Mixels, the twenty-fifth episode overall, as well as the series finale. It is also the fifth half-hour special. It first aired on October 1, 2016. Synopsis When King Nix puts a stop to mixing in Mixopolis, it's up to one young Mixel to save the city. Episode Summary Act I Introducing the city through narration, Booger reminisces about how wonderful Mixopolis is, showing how integral Mixing is to the community, through two neighbors, Sharx taking photos with tourists, Surgeo performing a medical procedure, and two teams of Kraws and Krogs. However, Booger notices that things have been changing, and Mixels have no longer wanted to Mix with each other lately, showing off a ruder personality towards each other as well as the colors of the city start to fade. Screeno is also one of the few that is disgusted by this depressing news. Booger notes how the city has gotten fairly bleak, but he knows that somewhere out there is someone that can help. During a past bank heist of Brohawk and Punkchure, the two of them find themselves face to face with the Nindjas, the protectors of Mixopolis. As they Max and foil the two robbers, Mysto heeds the call for all Mixels to keep the balance of Mixing alive in Mixopolis as the Nindjas leave. This is later revealed to be a comic book being read by Booger, Zabo, Blip, and Scrud. While Booger is adamant that the Nindjas are real and will return again, his friends are not as sure. While trying to convince them, Booger and his friends encounter two Nixels putting up negative posters for a new product, noting how the negativity is spreading throughout the town. During this, a fire in an apartment building has started, leaving a Mixie Cat trapped in the flames. As the MCFD are adamant about not Mixing with each other, the Nindjas appear and save the Mixie Cat, with only Booger seeing the truth, as hoards of Nixels stay and laugh at the destruction and chaos. While the Nindjas question why the MCFD were so against Mixing, Booger notices the swarms of Nixels, and swears he has seen them before. Mysto pulls out a memory of a past encounter with the Nixels, specifically a battle between King Nixel, which means he is somewhere in the city. Meanwhile, Major Nixel announces to King Nixel that the Nixels have infiltrated Mixopolis, which King Nixel wishes to make his own, through a product he calls the I-Cubit, which promotes conflict over creativity. With new devices, Major Nixel is able to convince nearly all of the Mixels to trade in their old Cubits for the new ones, which quickly drains them of color and enthusiasm. Despite the fact that his friends want to trade their old ones in, Booger is adamant to keep onto the one that they have. When Major Nixel comments to King Nixel about how this remaining Cubit could cause problems with the scheme, King Nixel dismisses him, and sends his hoards of Nixels out into the streets, as they reign chaos, fully turning the now-helpless Mixels into Nixelized zombies. Act II Transcript Songs *Mixels Main Title *Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! *Nixel Invasion *King Nixel Theme *Mix It Up! *March Characters Production Information *The episode was finished and delivered in July 2016, three months ahead of its premiere date.jordan reichek | LinkedIn *The title of the episode was revealed alongside other random titles of Cartoon Network programs via Turner Classic Movies' site. No other information was provided.Mixels: Nixel, Nixel, Go Away (Intl.) (2016) - Overview - TCM.com *The animation studio was changed for the fourth and final time; this time to Saerom Animation. Atomic Cartoons, Digital eMation, Inc and Big Star Entertainment had that responsibility previously. Broadcast Information This episode aired on October 1, 2016. *This is the series finale, as LEGO cancelled production of the franchise's toyline after 2016, ending with Series 9. *This episode was initially set to air on October 29, 2016 in the Netherlands, but was pushed forward and replaced with the initially-scheduled Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon on October 15, 2016, very likely due to dubbing issues with the latter production. *This is the only episode of the entire series to air in the US with a regular TV-Y7 rating instead of a TV-Y7 (FV) rating. International premieres While most episodes reach large quantities of countries within a month of the episode's American premiere, many foreign Cartoon Network feeds appear to be facing a delay with the episode. *October 15, 2016 (Netherlands and Flanders,Cartoon Network International News Thread | Page 1132 | Toon Zone Forums GermanyMixels Staffel 3, Folge 2: Nixel Nixel Go Away) *October 22, 2016 (Central Eastern EuropeA Cartoon Network októberi újdonságai - Gyerek-VilágPaździernik w Cartoon Network, RSEE countriesCartoon Network RSEE: October 2016 - WEEKENDS) *November 20, 2016 (Japanミクセル Wave 9 スペシャル) Trivia * The MCFD, Pyrratz, Medix, Trashoz, Nindjas and Newzers appear, introducing the Series 8 and 9 characters into the show. **This is the second half-hour special to introduce two series at once, after A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. *This episode marks the return and final appearance of the Nixels, after not showing up in the previous episode. *This episode is the only one to release on the same day as the LEGO set wave that it represents. *Lewt does not appear anywhere except the opening sequence, like Tapsy in Every Knight Has Its Day. *A Mixamajig Key can be seen discarded inside Gobbol while Screeno and Myke hide there. *Series 1 is the only series to not have any toy-introduced Mixels appear in the episode. *This is the first and only special that does not include any Murps. Continuity * This is the fifth and final special in the show. ("Mixed Up Special", "Mixel Moon Madness", "A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig", "Every Knight Has Its Day") *Mixopolis appears for the third and final time. * This is the second time where an area of Planet Mixel is nixed as well as its inhabitants. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") *Background Mixels appear for the third and final time. *This is the third episode with a full song, having Go, Go, Go Mighty Nindjas! as its song; the first two were Elevator with Happy Birthday to Balk and Mixel Moon Madness with Don't Pull The Plug!. *King Nixel mentions his mother again. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Errors *Sharx sports a normal eye as opposed to having an eyepatch. *After getting unnixed by Booger, Thornee's ears are miscolored. *When growing, Booger clips through Mysto. *At the few frames during the Mixopolis Stadium scene, the Infernite bully has no lines around his body, as well as the tiny Lixer's eye. *Surgeo has two normal arms instead of one being a syringe, even though he has his syringe arm in the intro. *Tuth has two normal arms instead of one being a toothbrush, even though he has his toothbrush arm in the intro. *When Camsta says "I'll get us in", his mouth doesn't move. *Camsta's lights on the sides of his head keep dissappearing and reappearing. Also, he has the Mix TV logo on both sides of his body at times. *While inside Gobbol, Screeno's tongue is miscolored white. *When Major Nixel is on the monitors for the first time talking to King Nixel, the Nixel next to him is missing his white face, and the zombified Gastropodd is missing his eyes. In the same scene, multiple of the Nixels watching the monitors are sitting down but their seats are not visible. *While Booger is receiving his gift from the Nindjas, Cobrax has both a regular tongue and a snake tongue. Allusions * Rain, Rain, Go Away - The title is a reference to this nursery rhyme. *'Cars' - The vehicles on the streets of Mixopolis appear to have sentience, like the vehicles in this Pixar film. * Power Rangers -''' The Nindjas theme song is a reference to the Power Rangers theme song. *Apple Inc.' - The I-Cubit name, plus the fact that everybody goes crazy for it once it is released, is similar to Apple's naming scheme and the popularity of their products. *'Herbert Morrison' - Screeno's quote "Oh, the Mixanity" is a reference to Herbert Morrison's famous "Oh, the humanity" quote during the Hindenberg explosion. *'LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu '- Mysto says "Nindjas Go!", which is a reference to the famous line from Ninjago "Ninja-GO!" (even in the same tone). *'Pig Latin' - When Booger tells his friends to follow his lead by saying "nix," Zabo instead says "ix-nay," which is how to say "nix" in Pig Latin. *'Scarface '- Booger's quote "Say hello to my little friend!" is a reference to a famous scene from this 1983 crime film. *'Thriller' - Like in the 'coordinated group dancing' scene, both zombies and dancing feature in the music video for this famous Michael Jackson song. * 'White Heat - King Nixel's quote "Top of the world, ma!" is a reference to a scene from this 1940s film noir movie. *Rancho Cucamonga' - Similar to how the King mentions retiring to Florida in Every Knight Has Its Day, Major Nixel mentions heading off to Rancho Cucamonga after the Nixels' defeat. Memorable Quotes :'Screeno': The forecast is bleak. Black and white with scattered grey and possible sepia tones. Cut! Who writes this stuff? It’s so grim! Whatever happened to those happy, colorful stories we used to do? :'Mysto': Someone is draining this city’s will to mix. :'Cobrax': Yeah, but who? :'Mysto': The answer is written on walls. :to the kids looking at a poster. :'Booger''': “No is the answer”? What was the question? Gallery Sources and References Category:Specials Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:Nixels Category:Season Two Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes with a Max